cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Chuck (2007 series)
Chuck (TV series; 2007 - 2012) Created by Chris Fedak and Josh Schwartz Plot Summary When a twenty-something computer geek inadvertently downloads critical government secrets into his brain, CIA and NSA assign two agents to protect him and exploit such knowledge, turning his life upside down. Male Deaths *William Abadie (Episode 2.18 Chuck Versus the Ex) *Mo Anouti (Episode 1.9 Chuck Versus the Imported Hard Salami) *Scott Bakula (Episode 3.18 Chuck Versus the Subway) *Matthew Bomer (Episode 2.22 Chuck Versus The Ring) *Kyle Bornheimer (Episode 3.11 Chuck Versus the Final Exam) *Dmitri Boudrine (Episode 1.9 Chuck Versus the Imported Hard Salami) *Richard Burgi (Episode 5.5 Chuck Versus the Hack Off) *Sanjay Chandani (Episode 1.8 Chuck Versus the Truth) *Chevy Chase (Episode 2.22 Chuck Versus The Ring) *Graham Clarke (Episode 4.23 Chuck Versus the Last Details) *Christopher Cousins (Episode 2.20 Chuck Versus the First Kill) *Roger Cross (Episode 3.12 Chuck Versus the American Hero) *Benjamin Byron Davis (Episode 4.23 Chuck Versus the Last Details) *Ken Davitian (Episode 2.20 Chuck Versus the First Kill) *Tim DeKay (Episode 5.8 Chuck Versus the Baby) *Mark Derwin (Episode 1.13 Chuck Versus the Marlin) *Christopher DeMaci (Episode 4.23 Chuck Versus the Last Details) *Vincent Duvall (Episode 2.16 Chuck Versus the Lethal Weapon) *James Francis Ginty (Episode 4.19 Chuck Versus the Muuurder) *Tony Hale (Episode 3.1 Chuck Versus the Pink Slip) *Zach Hanks (Episode 2.18 Chuck Versus the Ex) *John Kapelos (Episode 1.9 Chuck Versus the Imported Hard Salami) *Andrew Kirsanov (Episode 3.11 Chuck Versus the Final Exam) *Clyde Kusatsu (Episode 2.5 Chuck Versus Tom Sawyer) *David S. Lee (Episode 4.16 Chuck Versus the Masquerade) *Louis Lombardi (Episode 3.8 Chuck Versus The Fake Name) *Henri Lubatti (Episode 3.7 Chuck Versus the Mask) *Dolph Lundgren (Episode 4.1 Chuck Versus the Anniversary) *Angus Macfadyen (Episode 5.13 Chuck Versus the Goodbye) *Adoni Maropis (Episode 3.1 Chuck Versus the Pink Slip) *Johnny Messner (Episode 3.8 Chuck Versus The Fake Name) *Robert Patrick (Episode 3.10 Chuck Versus the Tic Tac) *Jim Pacitti (Episode 2.07 Chuck Versus the Fat Lady) *Tudor Petrut (Episode 4.16 Chuck Versus the Masquerade) *Robert Picardo (Episode 2.16 Chuck Versus the Lethal Weapon) *Stephen Pollak (Episode 4.19 Chuck Versus the Muuurder) *David Reynolds (Episode 4.16 Chuck Versus the Masquerade) *Andy Richter (Episode 2.13 Chuck Versus the Suburbs) *Rob Riggle (Episode 4.8 Chuck Versus the Fear of Death) *Michael Rooker (Episode 2.11 Chuck Versus Santa Claus) *Tony Sirico (Episode 3.8 Chuck Versus The Fake Name) *Jon Sklaroff (Episode 4.18 Chuck Versus the A-Team) *Tony Todd (Episode 2.1 Chuck Versus the First Date) *Arnold Vosloo (Episode 2.17 Chuck Versus the Predator / Episode 2.21 Chuck Versus the Colonel) *Matthew Willig (Episode 4.12 Chuck Versus the Gobbler) *Ray Wise (Episode 4.23 Chuck Versus the Last Details) Female Deaths *India de Beaufort (Episode 4.22 Chuck Versus Agent X) *Catherine Dent (Episode 5.4 Chuck Versus the Business Trip) *Mary Pat Gleason (Episode 3.12 Chuck Versus the American Hero) *Angie Harmon (Episode 3.4 Chuck Versus Operation Awesome) (possible) *Katrina Law (Episode 2.15 Chuck Versus the Beefcake) *Sonya Macari (Episode 4.16 Chuck Versus the Masquerade) *Nicole Myrick (Episode 2.20 Chuck Versus the First Kill) *Yvonne Strahovski *Kelly Thiebaud (Episode 3.11 Chuck Versus the Final Exam / Episode 3.12 Chuck Versus the American Hero) Category:TV Series Category:NBC TV series Category:2007 TV series debuts Category:2012 TV series endings Category:Comedy Category:Action Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Emmy Award Winners